dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Iron Man: Armored Adventures (also known in early promotional materials as Iron Man: The Animated Series) is an American/French 3D CGI cartoon seriesbased on the Marvel Comics superhero Iron Man. It debuted in the USA on the Nicktoons on April 24, 2009, and it aired on Canadian network Teletoon. 3 The series is story edited by showrunner Christopher Yost,4 who also worked on Wolverine and the X-Men, and numerous other Marvel Animation projects. The television show is not related to the 2007 animated film The Invincible Iron Man; It has a different voice cast, but some story elements are similar and the show uses the same musical score as the film in some instances. It is the first Iron Man television series since Iron Man from 1994–1996, and started airing after the success of the live action Iron Man film. The series follows the adventures of teenage child prodigy Tony Stark and his alter ego of Iron Man. As Iron Man, he uses his technological inventions to fight various similarly technologically advanced threats. His friends, James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Pepper Potts help him on his courageous, and dangerous adventures. The second season of this series premiered on July 13, 2011 running concurrently with English dub of the completely separate Marvel Anime: Iron Man anime series which has already finished airing on Japan's Animax in 2010.56 In August 2012, it was revealed that Iron Man: Armored Adventures would air as part of The CW's new Saturday morning kids block Vortexx. After November 24, 2012, Vortexx stopped airing the show and replaced it with Transformers: Prime on December 8, 2012. Synopsis When his industrialist father Howard Stark who disappears in a plane crash after refusing to weaponize the Earth Mover at Obadiah Stane's behest, 16-year-old genius Tony uses a high-tech suit of armor he has constructed and investigates a charge that Stane may have been involved in his father's death. As Iron Man, Tony spends his time stopping Stane's plans and saving the world from other villains such as Mandarin, Mr. Fix, Whiplash, A.I.M., Living Laser, the Maggia,Controller, Crimson Dynamo, Blizzard, Killer Shrike, Unicorn, M.O.D.O.K., Ghost, Black Knight, and Technovore. He is assisted in his crime fighting efforts with help from James Rhodes and Pepper Potts. Tony's activities as Iron Man usually result in his needing to make up excuses as to why he is constantly late or missing from school and other activities. Dependent on his phenomenal technology for survival, Tony must balance the pressures of teenage life with the duties of being a super hero. The first season of Iron Man: Armored Adventures has a total of 26 episodes. Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Gene Khan, Happy Hogan,Whitney Stane, Black Panther, The Hulk, and S.H.I.E.L.D. all appear in this season. The first season focuses on the Makluan Rings saga as Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Gene Khan work together to get the 5 rings. Upon overthrowing his stepfather Xin Zhang, Gene secretly works undercover to steal the rings from his friends, and ends up betraying them (which upsets Pepper). The season also features the Madame Masque Saga, which comes to a conclusion in the episode "Best Served Cold". Tony's feud with Obadiah Stane comes to a partial conclusion in that episode as well. The season ends with two primary cliffhangers in the episode "Tales of Suspense". The now-friendless Gene discovers that the original Mandarin had 5 other rings besides the original 5. Tony finds out that his father, Howard, survived the plane crash and is being held prisoner, while the armory is destroyed during Xin Zhang's attack limiting Tony's resources to find and rescue his father. This season featured Makluan Guardian versions of Dreadknight, Ultimo, Firebrand, and Fin Fang Foom who guard the rings the Mandarin hasn't obtained yet. Black Panther, Hulk, Rick Jones, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. make guest appearances. The second season of Iron Man: Armored Adventures has a total of 26 episodes, just like the first season.7 Black Widow / Natalie Romanoff, Hawkeye, Doctor Doom, Magneto and Justin Hammer appear in this season.89 General Nick Fury, Black Panther, Mr. Fix, Whiplash and Obadiah Stane return.10 The second season covers the Armor Wars saga and Stane International storylines. The first half of Season Two reflecting the Armor Wars has Tony and Rhodey as his definite partner War Machine fighting many people who have stolen Stark's armor tech and seek to exploit the stolen Iron Man specs for their own purposes. The enemies young Stark fights during this version of the Armor Wars include the Ghost who steals Iron Man specs and knows that Tony Stark is Iron Man. Ghost sells the specs to both Justin Hammer and Obadiah Stane but says he will not reveal Iron Man's true identity until Tony turns 18. Justin Hammer makes an armor with the Iron Man specs with the armor being called Titanium Man.1112 Doctor Doom joins forces with Stane to attain the Iron Man armor operating system.13Stane builds the Iron Monger armor which is revealed actually to be a direct upgrade from Crimson Dynamo armor (version 3) and is much larger than in the comic book and live action movie realities.14 The Armor Wars conclude as Obadiah Stane discovers the identity of Iron Man. Stane steals Iron Monger and is intent on destroying Tony once and for all.15 While Tony is fighting the Armor Wars, Howard Stark is shown to be alive and forced by Gene to find the other 5 Makluan Rings. Gene continues to find and secured the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth rings for himself during this time. This part of the season also included Makluan Guardian versions of Melter, Sunturion, Grim Reaper, and Grey Gargoyle who guard the remaining Makluan Rings. The second half of season two showcase the printed page storyline of loosely based on the "Stane International" story arc. Justin Hammer (instead of Obadiah Stane) successfully buys control of Stark International. Stark, Rhodey and Potts all agree to fight against Hammer and his weaponization of Stark International's projects. Unlike the printed page version, Stark and Rhodes reject the title of Circuits Maximus for the new start-up and settle on "Stark Solutions" (opposite to Stark Enterprises of the printed page). By the end of the second season, Pepper has assumed the armored identity of Rescue. On March 25, 2013, Marvel Animation announced the April 23, 2013, release of the "Complete Season 2" 4-DVD box set. Cast * Adrian Petriw – Anthony "Tony" Stark / Iron Man * Daniel Bacon – James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * Vincent Tong – Gene Khan, Xin Zhang / Mandarin * Anna Cummer – Patricia "Pepper" Potts / Rescue * Mackenzie Gray – Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger Category:Marvel Animated Series Category:Iron Man